


Everyone Says

by HaterJo



Series: Soulmates [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Airplanes, Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Psycho Kate Argent, Sassy Peter, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Warning: Kate Argent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-14 02:56:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaterJo/pseuds/HaterJo
Summary: Everyone says that your soulmate is who you’re destined to be with. They’re your other half, unable to be whole without them. Once you hear them speak, it’s magical. It’s like, you couldn’t see in color before them.They fucken lied.ORDerek's soulmate was psychotic so he found someone else.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blinc43](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinc43/gifts).



Everyone says that your soulmate is who you’re destined to be with. They’re your other half, unable to be whole without them.  _ Once you hear them speak, it’s magical. It’s like, you couldn’t see in color before them.  _

 

They  _ fucken  _ lied. 

 

Sure, Derek would admit that he had boughten into that bullshit when he was younger. But after he met his soulmate, the one who was supposed to bring him nothing but happiness? He stopped believing in it. 

 

Especially after the psychotic bitch tried to burn his house down, with his family still  _ alive in it.  _

 

So when Derek says that he thinks soulmates are bullshit fed to you by people who happened to get lucky, he meant it. Of course, he never told anyone in his family that Kate had actually been his soulmate. He denied that shit, and would deny it until he died. There was no way in hell that he would actually admit that he would never be happy. 

 

It’s better this way. After he testified against Kate, telling everyone how she was crazy, thinking they were soulmates when they weren’t, his family had treated him with kid gloves for a while. If he had admitted they really were soulmates, they would have treated him with kid gloves for the rest of his life. 

 

Peter really enjoyed milking the whole situation. If anyone was going to make jokes about what happened, Derek would bet his money on his uncle, and he would have been right. It only got worse after Peter met his soulmate, Stiles. Stiles, who was a younger carbon copy of his uncle, enjoyed the same taunts and teases as his mate. 

 

  * . •. •.



 

“Hey Peter, have you seen my keys? I have to go into work, I was just called in.” He asked, walking into the den, only to wrinkle his nose when he found his uncle sucking face with Stiles. “Ya know what? Nevermind, I can borrow Laura’s car.”

 

Peter finally came up for air as Derek walked out of the room, calling out, “No, but I haven’t seen your mate either so.”

 

“That doesn’t even make sense Peter.” Derek yelled over his shoulder, rolling his eyes as he heard the two men snickering, before presumably going back to sucking face. 

 

  * . •. •.



 

Family functions are always the worst. Stiles and Peter were always trying to outdo each other, and while it was occasionally funny, there were just some things that Derek did not want to know about their life together. 

 

  * . •. •.



 

“Can you pass the peas?” His mom asked, politely, nodding her thanks as Cora passed them to her. 

 

“Hey, wanna know what peas remind me of?” Stiles asked, grinning. 

 

Everyone groaned, including Grandpa Hale. In the three years that Peter and Stiles had been together, everyone had come to love Stiles… But they did not love the oversharing of their sex life. 

 

“Peter’s dick.” Stiles said, triumphantly, grinning as Peter smacked him upside the head. Which would look like he was nonverbally scolding the younger man, except the fond smile on his face said otherwise. 

 

“Stiles.” Cora said, “Shut the fuck up.” Everyone murmured their agreement, making a small frown appear on Stiles’ face. Something Peter would not stand for. 

 

“That reminds me of the way you-” 

 

Cora plugged her ears, loudly shouting, “Blah blah blah! I can’t hear you! Blah blah blah.” Making everyone, included the two wiseass soulmates, wince. After she was sure the two wouldn’t continue, she slowly unplugged her ears, leaving no doubt she would give a repeat performance if need be. 

 

“So Derek,” Peter said, having finished eating and ready to move onto the next part of the night, asking Derek when he’d find his soulmate, “when do you think you’re going to go out and explore the world? You’re not gonna find your happiness stuck in little ol’ Beacon Hills, my dear nephew.” 

 

Derek stabbed his mashed potatoes with his fork, imagining they were Peter’s face, “I’m happy here.” He mumbled, sighing when he saw his mom’s facial expression take on a look of concern.

 

“As much as I hate to admit it sweetie, Peter’s right.” She ignored Peter’s scoff, and Stiles’ laugh, “You really do need to get out if you are gonna find your soulmate.” Derek sighed again, this wasn’t the first time they’d had this conversation. But hopefully it would be the last. 

 

“You’re right. I’ll take next month off and go traveling.” Derek rolled his eyes when he looked up from his plate and saw everyone was shocked. 

 

_ Maybe when I come back, with no soulmate, they’ll lay off for awhile.  _

 

  * . •. •.



 

“You have shampoo right?”

 

“Yes mom, I have my shampoo.” Derek said dully from the passenger seat, watching the passing scenery. 

 

“And you brought enough shirts?” She asked, worried. 

 

“If I don’t, I can go buy more or find a laundromat.”

 

“What about enough underwear? Did you make sure you have enough underwear?” 

 

“Mom! I’m leaving for three weeks, not a year. It’ll be fine. I have more than enough money to buy what I need.” Derek said loudly, “Do you worry this much when Laura goes on her business trips?

 

His mom sighed, “I’m just worried. This is the first time  _ you  _ are the one leaving home.” 

 

Derek had done as he said he would, requesting off the next month, but he’d only been able to get three weeks off, not that he cared. In the ideal situation, he wouldn’t even be leaving. But he could tough it out, on the off chance his family would finally leave him alone about finding his soulmate. 

 

“Mom, I’ll be fine.” She opened her mouth to argue, so he rushed on, “on the  _ off chance  _ that I am not  _ fine,  _ I will call you.” She shut her mouth, and nodded a moment later, satisfied her mothering instinct for the moment. “Take a left up here.” 

 

“I know where I’m going. I bring Laura here all the time.” His mother chided him gently. He chuckled as she pulled up to the front of the airport, and they both got out. She opened the trunk, pulling his luggage out even as he said he could. 

 

She hugged him one last time, before she took off, not wanting to anger any of the vehicles behind her. Derek turned to the doors, sighing before he opened them, and walked inside. 

 

_ Here goes nothing. _


	2. Chapter 2

Derek hated traveling. Hated it. The first plane, he ended up sitting next to a heavy set man who smelled of tuna. Derek had always had a sensitive nose, and this was  _ torture.  _ Like, never going to leave his bedroom again kind of torture. 

 

Dramatic? Probably. Did Derek care? Absolutely not. 

 

He would admit that he enjoyed touring Italy, especially the Leaning Tower of Pisa. The hotel on the other hand, could have used some work. It looked like the owners had tried to go for a rustic, homey feeling, but completely missed and ended up with hickish instead. 

 

He wasn’t sure why he let Laura plan his three weeks away from home, but she had. He was to stay in Italy for a week, before moving onto his next destination. A destination which was a surprise, something which Laura knew Derek hated. 

 

On his last day in Italy, which he couldn’t quite bring himself to be upset about, he waited anxiously for Laura to text him the new place and which plane to get onto. 

 

He didn’t understand how, but she had come to the agreement with the airline that he wouldn’t need to bring his ticket to get in, he just had to have his ID and luggage. He thought it was unsafe, but it wasn’t like he was about go become a terrorist. 

 

_ EJ Airlines, You’re going to New York, little brother. Someone will lead you to your plane.  _

 

Derek sighed, was it too much to ask for somewhere that wasn’t crowded?

 

  * . •. •.



 

Laura had really gone all out on this trip, from the destinations to the semi-decent hotels. He hadn't known where he was going until he landed.  _ New York.  _

 

She had even gotten him a first class ticket. 

 

“Lost?” A voice said. 

 

Derek looked up, and holy hell, this man was gorgeous. Slightly older, by several years, but  _ gorgeous.  _

 

“Uh, Yea. How'd you know?” 

 

“You have that lost tourist look on ya.” The older man said, grinning. He had windswept brown hair, and blue eyes. 

 

Derek grimaced, he knew what that looked like. Even though Beacon Hills wasn't as big as LA or San Diego, they still got their fair share of tourists, looking lost and confused. “Where is the,” he glanced back at his phone before looking at the street signs again, “the Yorkton Inn?” 

 

The man chuckled, eyes crinkling, “I'm heading over that way now.” He turned and Derek followed, definitely  _ not  _ checking out his ass. Much. “What brings ya to New York?” 

 

“I’m supposed to be looking for my soulmate.” Derek grumbled.

 

The older man swung his head, curiousity clear on his face as he walked, he hummed thoughtfully, “Don’t sound to happy about that, do ya? Most people would kill for a chance to be able to travel and look for the soulmate.”

 

Derek shrugged, hunching his shoulders,  _ If this man gives me the soulmates make you better lecture, I’m going to scream. _

 

“But, then again, I’ve seen some people do some shitty things to their soulmates.” Derek swung his head up in surprise, almost running into a kid holding a melting ice cream cone. 

 

“Uh- I- yea.”

 

“The name is John.” 

 

“Derek.” 

 

_ Fuck, this man just got a thousand more times more attractive.  _ While Beacon Hills wasn’t large, he’d had his fair share of people spout how awesome a soulmate was. John was the first to ever say anything differently.

 

“Do you live in New York?” Derek asked. If Laura was here, she’d have a conniption over thefact that Derek was making small talk. 

 

“Born and raised.” John said smiling. “I used to live in California, but my son grew up and moved out, and I felt like it was time for a change. After Claudia passed, the house seemed to empty, moreso after my son left. How about you? Where ya from?”

 

“California.” They walked the rest of the way in silence. Derek thanked him and turned to go inside the hotel, turning back around before he took two steps, “Do you think- Do you think maybe you could show me around?” Derek felt his face go hot as John raised an eyebrow and smirked.

 

He slowly nodded, “Yea. I’d love too.” He pulled his cellphone out of his pocket and they traded numbers. They said their goodbyes again, and Derek finally made his way into the hotel, his cheeks burning from how wide his grin was and from the blood that was still heating his cheeks up.

 

  * . •. •.



 

Derek nervously ran his hand down the front of his shirt, smoothing the wringkles that weren’t actually there. The two men had texted back and forth over the rest of the evening, only stopping after they both promised to go out for supper. Derek hadn’t known what to wear- almost breaking and calling Laura for advice- before he finally settled on his favorite pair of jeans and a dark green henley. 

 

“Name?” The hostess asked, her smiled making her eyes crinkle at the corners. 

 

“Hale? Derek Hale.” She ran a finger down her list, before nodding and gestured for him to follow. John wasn’t there yet, and Derek didn’t know if that was a bad thing or not. On one hand, he had longer to settle his nerves. On the other, he had more time for his nerves to buzz. It was a lose-lose situtation. 

 

Derek was fiddling with the napkin when John pulled the oppposite chair out. “Hey.” 

 

“Hi.” 

 

“Find the place all right?” He asked, a bit awkwardly. Which Derek was just fine with, because at least he wouldn’t be the only awkward one tonight. Derek was terrible with anything to do with socializing. 

 

Derek nodded, ducking his head, unsure what to say.  _ What did people on dates talk about? Not that this was a date of course. Although if it was, he wouldn’t complain. John was attractive. He clearly had a nice bod-.  _

 

Derek felt his cheeks heat up. He should not be thinking that. 

 

Thankfully, the waiter arrived and broke the tension. “What can I get you two to drink?” She asked, smiling. 

 

Derek flipped to the drink section of the menu, “I’ll have a…” He frowned, unsure what to order. 

 

“Mimosa. We’ll both have a mimosa.” 

 

“Perfect. I’ll be those right out, and give you two a minute to decide what you want.” She skipped off. 

 

Derek looked at John, “Mimosa?”

 

“It’s a drink.” The older man said, raising an eyebrow, daring Derek to argue about ordering for him. 

 

“I know it’s a drink.” Derek said, unsure what else to say. The raised eyebrow went even higher causing Derek to duck his head. 

 

  * . •. •.



 

Their food arrived without incident. Derek ordered a steak, and John ordered some fancy fish that Derek didn’t know the name of. They did nothing but eat for a few awkward minutes. 

 

“So, tell me about yourself.” Derek cringed. He wasn’t sure how many reminders he could possibly have of how terrible he was at socializing. 

 

  * . •. •.



 

John had a son in California, who was about Derek’s age. After his son moved out, John had decided that his house was too empty, and had moved to New York, where he had grown up. He saw his son on every holiday, and the occasional weekend. John used to be a sheriff, but retired after being shot in the leg while on duty. He had inherited enough money from the deaths of his parents to live comfortably for the rest of his life. 

 

Derek in turn told him about his huge family. He talked of their controlling ways, which although they meant well, it rubbed Derek the wrong way more often than not. His Uncle Peter had recently met his soulmate who was just as vulgar as he was which made suppers in the Hale house more dramatic than it ever had been. 

 

John noticed Derek’s change in behavior whenever he said anything to do with soulmates. He filed that knowledge away for a later date, it was too early to ask about it now. 

 

John paid, despite Derek’s protests. 

All in all, it was one of the best nights of Derek’s life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got stuck on this chapter. I don't love the ending, but I also knew that it could be worse.


End file.
